Impression
by BUHbyeBunny
Summary: Troy wants to impress Gabriella, how? Please read and find out. Perhaps Gabriella wants to impress Troy for return, time will tell. There would be some misunderstandings as well. Please read and review! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own High School Musical, Disney does.**

**Impression**

**Chapter 1**

After Gabriella and Troy started to be a couple…He felt good and a little bad around her, because he isn't smart as Gabriella Montez. He knew that wasn't actually a problem, but he wants to impress her not only with being the leader of basketball team or the fact that he is the most popular guy at East High. Troy wants that Gabriella would notice him more of the serious side as knowledge, thought he doesn't want to turn to nerdy-type of guy. It wouldn't be cool! He has reputation to hold on to. After all Troy is basically the king of East High and everybody loves him. Basketball is his life and as it turned out theatre along the way is his second hobby, where he enjoys singing with his beloved Gabriella.

So he thought and thought hard… Troy thought that actually he and Gabriella are kind of even, but not exactly. Sports and knowledge are completely different fields. So he got rid of that thought quite quickly that Gabriella doesn't know much about basketball. He more thought; how to get smarter and impress his girlfriend with some interesting facts etc.

So his first idea was that he could study with his girlfriend, but Troy shrugged off the thought, because he knew that his weakness for Gabriella is quite insane and he probably can't help it; instead of studying… Troy would probably be making out with her and that won't be good!

So his second idea was to hire a private teacher, but they ask for money. Troy just can't allow that his parents would know about this. So his third idea was to get help from Taylor, she's smart and can keep a secret, so it'll be just perfect.

And as long as he won't get caught by Chad or just about anybody else from East High, it'll be just fine.

It was another day at school and, when lessons were over Gabriella asked Troy

"Are you ready to go to see a movie?"

"Sorry Gabriella, I can't today. I need to practice for the next basketball game." Troy said to her a half lie.

"It's okay, I understand. Maybe next time?"

"Aw, Gabi…I know you're disappointed, but I promise, I'll make it up to you!" And he gave a sweet kiss onto her lips.

"You better be, Wildcat!" She said friendly and with the smile on her face.

"I love you!"

"Tambien te amo!" replied Gabriella in Spanish 'I love you too!'

And they shared another short yet sweet kiss then they a parted and then Troy caught up with Taylor, when he made sure Gabriella left the scene.

"Hey Taylor!"

"What's up Troy?!"

"You can keep secrets, right?"

"That's, what people say about me. And as far as I know it's true. Why?"

"Good!" Troy paused for a moment, then continued "Taylor, I need your help. I want to impress Gabriella with something…And I was wondering would you not tell anybody this for asking you to help me out with the stuff you know?"

"Sure I won't tell, but what did you meant by _'stuff you know?'"_

"Well school stuff, knowledge about everything you know…" Troy felt uncomfortable about this.

"Hold on the second! You want to impress Gabriella by showing, how smart you are?"

Troy looked on his feet and replied "Well…Yeah!"

"No Way! I never would have believed that one day Troy Bolton would come to me with such a request. After all you're cool and don't you think it's better stick with the stuff you already know?"

"Taylor, I know, how people see me and I am even kind of happy for that. But under this _cool guy_ is much more than just the _Captain of the basketball team_. Just remember the fact, how I started to show interest on theatre and music and singing."

"That's true, you can surprise me even now! So let's go."

"You mean now? You are going to make me smarter, now?"

"You want to wait?"

"Uh, no! I just didn't expect such a quick answer."

"Well today is your lucky day, Troy! Common…"

And so they went to Taylors place and Troy felt like it was starting of something new and he hoped to get smarter soon enough.

What a guy in love won't do for the girl, he truly cares about!

_**A/N- Hope you like it so far. Please read and review. Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy was doing well with the fact of hiding his visits to Taylors place. But as it comes to chemistry for example, where Gabriella is just perfect, he didn't get it well…He felt being quite dull at that point, but he tried his best. And Taylor was gladly very patient with him.

Gabriella noticed that Troy at school in classes were more active. As in razing his hand to answer the teachers' questions and generally getting good grades. For Gabriella it seemed quite strange for Troy doing so, but she was happy of the fact that her boyfriend finds education important.

After classes Gabriella was standing next to Troy and his locker by giving him _this look. _"Troy, tell me, what's going on? I can't help it to notice you quite avoid me yet it is very impressive, how all of the sudden, education came important to you. Why is that, wildcat?"

Troy smiled like crazy by hearing Gabriella saying word _impressive _and his blue eyes lightened up, he kissed her and said "Oh Gabriella, I'm so glad you noticed my effort. That's, what I tried to accomplish to impress you…"

"Really, why? You know it did impress me, but I kind of miss old Troy, he wasn't so distanced with me as this new Troy. So you were studying all these weeks? Just to impress me?"

"You're just so intelligent, that I didn't want you would be bored of me as big part of my life and talks take place about basketball and my team."

"Oh Troy, you silly! I could never be bored of you, you complete me. We have also mutual hobby together, don't forget our singing and dancing. So please, I truly admire you even more now. But I miss hanging around you, perhaps if you'd like we can study together or something?"

"Gabi, you're so sweet. But I needed to take this chance, I couldn't risk by losing you someday just because I am not intelligent enough for you. I'd like that!" Last sentence Troy said kind of flirty way

"Oh wildcat…" Gabriella paused, because one thought hit her head '_It is so sweet of my boyfriend to impress me. I need to return the favor by impressing Troy; otherwise I can't take a chance to lose him someday too. I need to talk with Chad!' _"Troy, I need to take care of something…"

"Okay, but what about our studying together?"

"Let's put this for later, okay?"

"Okay, sure…" Troy didn't get it the sudden change of Gabriella's mood. After all she missed having him around, right? So was he.

When Gabriella was alone, she caught up with Chad and said "Hey Chad!"

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask you a favor. Would you teach me, how to play basketball smoothly so I could impress Troy without him knowing I am doing that at first? I'd show him my new skill, when time would be right."

"It would be awkward to teach a girl something like that, but since you are my best friends' girlfriend I will. Why do you want to impress him anyways? As far as I know he is crazy for you without you knowing to play basketball."

"Thanks Chad, it's kind of personal to be honest."

"Okay, sure…I must admit that Troy lately had been acting weird too, I guess it has to do something about that, right?"

"You could put it that way."

"So meet you tomorrow after school?"

"That would be great!"

"See you!"

And Gabriella replied Chad the same way. So, when tomorrow came and next couple of weeks of hard training with Chad was over…

Now Troy was impatient and wondered; why his girlfriend was distanced with him. He had a bad feeling about this at some case. Thought his avoiding was for the good at some point. He just hasn't a tiniest clue that Gabriella has a surprise for him as well.

After school, when Troy caught up with Gabriella he said seriously "Gabriella, we need to talk!"

**A/N- Thank you for your reviews guys, it was very pleasant to have them. Hope you liked this chapter too, please comment and wait for the next chapter to come soon enough, hopefully!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella replied cagily "Sure Troy, what's wrong?"

"You tell me?"

"Nothing…"

Troy cut her off "There is something, so tell me? Why are you being distanced with me?"

"Troy you were distanced with me too couple of weeks…"

"Yeah, but you know now the reason, why I was like that?"

"Yes, but you didn't tell me a thing, I just happened to notice stuff and only then it came out."

"Right now there are two explanations, a) you are hiding from me something. B) You are cheating on me?"

"Troy, I am not cheating on you, I love you!"

"Then, what are you hiding from me?"

"There is something, after school let's meet at your place and I'll show you!"

"Okay, sure." Troy was kind of confused.

When another school day was over and Gabriella with Troy went to his place, she guided him to go out and threw him the ball.

"Wai-wait Gabriella, you want to play basketball with me?"

"I want to show you, what I have been doing these past weeks."

"Practicing basketball? Okay girl, show me, what you got!"

So they played basketball, at the moment they were tie. While they were playing Troy asked "Where did you learned to play basketball so well? I'm impressed."

"Impressed, huh? Chad taught me, I asked him to help me and not tell you!"

Troy started to laugh and because he wasn't focused on the game it was 2:1 not for his profit.

"What's so funny, Troy?"

"You see, we are completely even. I asked Taylor to help me out and not tell you or anybody else about, what I was doing."

"Really?" They played some more and they were tie again.

"Yeah! Now it's final round Gabi." He smiled

Now Gabriella laughed, he asked "What's so funny?"

"Um…" She just wanted to distract Troy and it worked very well, she won! And she laughed some more.

"Hey it's not fair! You did this on purpose…" He said jokingly

"Ha-ha! What are you going to do about it, wildcat?"

He took her hand and leaned closer and closer, he kissed her passionately on the lips and when they stopped Troy gazed her romantically and said "Gabi, now that we are even. Let's not forget each other for weeks, I really missed you!"

"I missed you too, wildcat! I just wanted to surprise you and impress you for return."

"It worked very well, Gabriella!"

"Yeah, about that…I think we better stick to the stuff we know the best and just admire each other, which we really are as we did this at the very beginning."

"Said and done!"

"Oh wildcat!" Gabriella gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Then they looked at each other for a little longer and Troy thought then asked "Can I have this dance?"

Gabriella agreed and they did one graceful dance, they were happy and delighted of each other. They would never forget; what they did for each other just to impress one another. It's unforgettable for them and for later years there is something to remember.

**The end!**

**A/N- I want to thank you all, who had been reading this story, hopefully you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Please review.**


End file.
